


Перекрестный взгляд

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лейтенант Рид попадает в переделку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перекрестный взгляд

Рид:

… Серый потолок медленно вращался перед глазами. В пустой голове, еще плохо способной думать после наркотического дурмана билась одна мысль:

«Трус… Трус и неудачник… Ты всю жизнь пытался доказать обратное, Мэл, и что теперь? В последний момент предал все, во что верил? Предал, потому что испугался? Ладно бы ты поплатился за это своей шкурой, но подставить под удар Энтерпрайз и предать его капитана? Что ж, отец был прав когда перестал что-либо ожидать от тебя…»

… К счастью Хоши успели транспортировать на Энтерпрайз до того как залп пиратского крейсера сбил и без того ненадежную настройку. Он затаился за переборкой, готовый стрелять, но пираты оказались умнее. Они уже не лезли напролом, как неделю назад, когда десантировались в инженерный отсек. Кто-то забросил в шаттл цилиндр из которого повалил удушливый газ… И теперь, когда он лежал на полу карцера, уставившись в потолок и едва дыша от боли, память услужливо подсказывала, что у него было еще несколько секунд до того как фазер выпал из руки – вполне достаточно времени чтобы успеть… Он уже поднес тогда фазер к виску, но не смог заставить себя нажать на курок, парализованный липким страхом…

… Когда пираты избивали его, он еще держался. Помогало сознание того, что если он выстоит, то Энтерпрайз не пострадает из-за его трусости. Но не все оказалось так просто… Когда он пришел в себя, капитан пиратов стоял над Ридом со шприцем в руке.

\- Нашим врачам не понадобилось много времени, чтобы синтезировать сыворотку правды для твоего организма. Так что веселье придется отложить – сейчас меня гораздо больше интересует твой корабль.

Дверь отворилась, и вошли двое. Он стиснул зубы, понимая что сейчас все начнется снова… Но на этот раз они уже не задавали вопросов: пираты и так узнали все, что им нужно было. Теперь они пришли просто развлечься.

Арчер:

Нам потребовалось восемь часов, чтобы установить экраны на шаттл так, чтобы пираты не могли засечь его. Хорошо еще, что ТПол вообще сумела подобрать необходимую частоту излучения. И еще почти сутки, чтобы добраться по варп-следу к пиратской базе. Мы могли только надеяться, что лейтенант Рид еще жив.

Впрочем, шаттл не заметили, даже когда мы пристыковались к базе.

-Это ненадолго,- предупредил Трип.- Они засекут тепловое излучение и не нужно много времени, чтобы понять, откуда оно идет.

\- Мы только заберем Рида и сразу обратно.

-Надеюсь, это будет быстро,- хмыкнул Трип, ковыряясь с замком спасательного шлюза.

Внутри толстых наружных стен базы сканер заработал как миленький.

-Вполне,- обрадовал я Трипа. – Вижу биосигнал.

На три уровня вниз, два пирата упавшие под выстрелами, еще одна дверь, успешно сдавшаяся талантам инженера и вторая – с ней можно было поступить гораздо проще и просто разнести фазером замок. За дверью – небольшой полутемный отсек и в нем – человек в форме звездного флота ничком лежащий на грязном полу.

\- Посторожи!- бросил я Трипу. Он послушно кивнул и занял место у входа.

Я опустился на колени над Малкольмом. Он был без сознания, форма разорвана, лицо в крови.

 

Рид:

-… очнись…

\- Малкольм! Ты слышишь меня?

Знакомый голос. Открываю глаза и пытаюсь сесть, но все тело пронзает боль, и я не могу сдержать стона.

-Осторожнее…

Это капитан. Он склонился надо мной, бледный, но улыбается.

\- Мы пришли только за тобой, Малкольм, и не собираемся задерживаться в гостях. Так что надо выбираться. Попробуй встать.

 Пробую. Я ухитряюсь подняться на ноги и сделать пару шагов, опираясь на его плечо…

 

Арчер:

Лицо Рида искажено болью, когда он делает несколько шагов – и почти сразу же падает, едва подавив вскрик. Я с трудом успеваю поддержать его, и усадить на пол.

\- Нога,- извиняющимся тоном произносит Малкольм.- Я думаю, она сломана.

Он не сможет идти. Малкольм прикусывает губу и вновь пытается встать, превозмогая боль, но я жестом останавливаю его. Бросаю свой фазер Трипу, и поднимаю Рида на руки.

Во всяком случае, так будет быстрее.

\- Держись за меня,- говорю я Риду, не обращая внимания на его смущение – сейчас не до приличий - и он неловко обнимает меня за шею.

 Как только мы отошли от базы достаточно далеко, чтобы быть уверенными, что нас не засекут сразу же, Трип сменил меня у штурвала, а я вернулся к Малкольму, лежавшему на койке во втором отсеке шаттла. На Энтерпрайзе Флокс займется им, но сейчас нужно было сгрести в кучу обрывочные знания по медицине, чтобы оказать хотя бы первую помощь.Медицинский сканер показал что у него действительно сломана нога, трещина в ребре и сильные ушибы по всему телу. По крайней мере эти показания сканера я понял.

Пока я фиксировал сломанную голень в лубок, Малкольм молчал – я видел, что даже несмотря на анальгетик, он стискивает зубы чтобы не стонать. Но когда самая тяжелая часть перевязки осталась позади, он вдруг тихо произнес, глядя на стену:

\- Капитан, я должен вам рассказать, что произошло.

 

Рид:

Я не смог заставить себя посмотреть на капитана, когда рассказывал ему. Я до сих пор не знаю, какой ожидал реакции на свои слова: может быть пощечины, на которые не скупился во время ссор отец, презрительных слов или отстраненного выражения на его лице, где гнев смешался бы с отвращением. Но уж точно не полного жалости и сострадания взгляда.

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, Малкольм. Ты сам сказал, что они накачали тебя наркотиками. Никто бы не смог этому сопротивляться. Тут стыдится нечего.

\- Но, капитан, я же говорил вам… у меня было время, чтобы выстрелить.

\- Хорошо, что ты этого не сделал,- серьезно сказал капитан Арчер. Он внимательно посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся своей обычной доброй и насмешливой улыбкой.- Представь, какое было бы разочарование если бы мы прилетели за тридевять земель на шаттле только ради того, чтобы забрать твой хладный труп?

С такой же насмешкой он подшучивал, предлагая выпороть меня за потерянный коммуникатор…

\- Я уже не впервые подвожу вас…

Он взял меня за подбородок, заставил повернуть голову, чтобы свет падал на разбитую щеку и начал осторожно обмывать запекшуюся кровь.

\- Капитан, не тратьте на меня время. Я могу сам…

\- Прекрати. Малкольм, хватит самоуничижения. - голос капитана вновь стал серьезным. Он негромко прибавил, скорее отвечая собственным мыслям: - Иногда мне очень хочется сказать пару ласковых слов твоим родителям.

Я подумал, что будь здесь отец, он был бы шокирован этой сценой. Но капитан Арчер спокойно обрабатывал ссадины у меня на лице, рассказывая при этом что-то о Портосе или мелких происшествиях, словно это было совершенно обычным делом для капитана космического корабля - ухаживать за больными.

 

Мне вновь снился старый кошмар. Вода захлестывала с головой, и я тонул в ней, не в силах преодолеть парализующий страх. Только на сей раз вода была алой как кровь. Я дернулся, пытаясь выплыть, выбраться, как-то обуздать нахлынувший ужас – и неожиданно наткнулся на чью-то руку, схватился за нее, уверенный, что теперь я не утону…

Прошло несколько минут прежде, чем я осознал, что сижу на койке в шаттле, тяжело дыша от пережитого ужаса и судорожно цепляясь за руку капитана.

\- Плохой сон?- с сочувствием спросил Арчер.

\- Да.

Он кивнул и присел на край койки. Но не убрал руку.

\- Так бывает после… нервного напряжения. Ничего. Вскоре это пройдет.

 

Арчер:

-Я вас побеспокоил,- извиняющимся тоном произнес Рид.

\- Ничего.

Он сильно дрожал. Рид осознал, что все еще держит меня за руку – и залился краской. Прежде чем он в очередной раз начал извинятся, я сказал:

\- Обычно это легче переносить, если ты не один. Что тебе снилось?

\- Вода. Я опять тонул в ней…

\- Малкольм, до Энтерпрайза еще шесть часов лета, а тебе нужно отдохнуть, прежде чем тобой займется Флокс. К черту приличия.

Он неуверенно дотронулся до моей руки. Я пострался обнадеживаще улыбнутся, хотя горло сжалось от этого выражения недоверия и надежды на бледном измученном лице, и сам взял его за руку.

 

Рид:

Капитан явно не собирался уходить.

Я слишком устал, чтобы бодрствовать, как делал бывало в звездной академии, когда кошмары возвращались ко мне. Но стоило закрыть глаза, как ужас тут же выполз из своего убежища.

Капитан Арчер в ответ легонько сжал мою руку, словно обещая, что он не даст мне утонуть. Впервые в жизни от моего кошмара была надежная защита. Я понял, что могу уснуть спокойно…


End file.
